Corporate League
The Corporate League was an experiment in mirroring the government style of the The Brakiri Syndicracy formed by a number of corporations from Interstellar Alliance Member states in the dawn of the twenty fourth century, lasting until it collapsed following a combined civil war and war with the ISA in the 2340s. It should not be confused with the Corporate Federation a similar state formed by a number of Earth loyal Corporations in the aftermath of the Second Earth Alliance Civil War History In the early 2300s a number of corporations, mostly Human and Centauri in origin but including a few Drazi and some of the weaker Brakiri organizations, petitioned the Interstellar Alliance for permission to independently colonize a number of newly discovered worlds just beyond the edge of Alliance space. The ISA agreed as long as the corporations could obtain permission from their parent states and agreed to uphold the ISA Constitution. After a year of negotiations all of the corporations had made deals to obtain the needed permission and six months later a colonization fleet escorted by the anti-raider fleets of the corporations and a number of decommissioned military destroyers set out. For the first decades the League functioned well as a member of the ISA. Regular inspections by the Rangers to confirm that the corporations were respecting the rights of their citizens became rarer as they were felt to be unnecessary, and profits from exports of goods and resources poured in. But around the turn of the twenty fifth century things began to change. The workers of a number of newly established colonies on the far side of the League from the bulk of the interstellar Alliance were declared non-citizens for minor infractions. This led to guerrilla resistance almost from the first day of the declaration, and soon some of the rebel bands had seized small warships in ports and took the conflict to the stars. Within a few years the rebels had secretly gained control of a number of shipyards and this was considered the beginning of the civil war which set in motion the death of the league. Composition The League established colonies on 15 worlds at its founding, one ruled by each of the corporations that helped found the league and expanded to 39 worlds and a number of outposts before the beginning of the internal conflict which led to its destruction. Each Corporation controlled its own fleet and security arm with most using ships and equipment produced within the League though many of the corporation which didn't produce their own military equipment imported hardware from ISA member states, and even weapon and ship manufacturers imported some vessels trying to keep up with the latest design trends. Each world gave its controlling corporation a vote in the council that determine League wide affairs but most issues were left to the executives of the corporations rather than the council. In fact it wasn't until the fifth year of the civil war that the rebellion was declared a threat to the league. Category:Roguestar's post series universe